Let Us Hate Love
by Lesageroon519
Summary: Sequel to LMLY. Her eyes were green and skin pale..but she wasn't yours. No, Not her.. What did she do? Where was she? No.. No, she didn't do anything. she didn't leave again. She was his friend. She is his friend. She has ALWAYS been his friend. "P-please...answer me.. Where are you..? Come home...WE-...I love you..no..no...I-I can't anymore. I hate you!"


Regardless of the setbacks and monstrous stacks of paper that piled his desk, he sat in his chair, eyes glued to the phone as he watched the live video of his daughter dancing in her ballet recital. Her smile was happy, slight black/purple hair tied back in a ponytail, her outfit definitely suiting her wonderfully as she shined in comparison to the other young kids that danced along with her. Her bright grey eyes glistened as the lights shined down on her, making her seem the star of the shower. The CEO's attention was soon drawn away from her as he heard his wife's voice followed by a younger boy's voice.

"No- Jhin, stop that, okay? Pay attention to Areum."

"Mom, mom. Mom, I'm hungry."

Jumin chuckled at his son before the phone was focused on the girl again. The music slowly died down as well as the lights did until it was completely silent, all ballerinas bowing before clapping was heard. "That's my little girl," Jumin said under his breath before he heard his office door open, the sound not fully gaining his attention as he continued to stare at his phone screen. The camera was soon turned around. Now showing both Sapphire and Jhin, smiling and waving at the dark haired male. "Say hi to daddy," Sapphire said while winking. Jhin looked into the camera and soon looked at the screen, seeing Jumin. "Daddy!" he exclaimed, waving. "Dad, mom wants to cook tonight but i told her no because uncle Zen wants to take us all out because he says Areum deserves a nice dinner for her recital but mom keeps saying no and-"

"Jhin, calm down, haha." the camera was directed to Sapphire's face again and she smiled. "I'll see you later when you get home, right?"

"Of course. I won't be any later than seven. I love you."

"I love you, too, Jumin." His screen went black and he hummed, looking at the assistant that stood there, fidgeting with her fingers, eyes staring at him as if she were disappointed. "Mr. Han, you do realize that your meeting started 15 minutes ago, correct?"

"Yes, I'm quite aware of that, assistant Kang. You do realize I was busy with family business, right?" He asked right back and she blushed, rubbing her temples. Jaehee rolled her eyes and flattened out her skirt. "Well, mr. Han, i advise you to go into the conference room before things turn ugly. They aren't the most… patient people." Jumin got up with a groan and smoothened out his shirt, walking passed Jaehee with a grin. He walked out of the office only to go right into the conference room where seven other men sat. Jumin bowed his head, Jaehee walking in behind him, Jumin tilted his head to the side and and inhaled deeply. "Thank you all for coming today. I do apologize I wasn't able to make the best first impression, I was caught up in other manners in my office. Now, if you don't mind, we will start this meeting." He cleared his throat, sitting in his chair and clasping his hands together, eyes stuck to the whiteboard that was now being pointed to, some papers being stuck to white magnets. He wasn't sure why this meeting was called in the first place. They had no further ideas for the company and, as far as he knew, this meeting was solely about paper. Paper and nothing else. Nothing important to him or to his family, not even to his future.

"Mr. Han. Do you have any opinions including the matter?"

"Pardon?" he asked, blinking as he came to his senses.

"The project, Mr. Han. DO you have an opinions on it?"

"Project..? Ah, yes. Project." He cleared his throat before standing up and walking over to the board, one finger lifting up a paper that was stuck to it before reading the words written on the board. _'Taeyeon. Kim. Jung. Lisa. Oppaie. Rika-_ he blinked and leaned closer to read the name. "Kim Suseonhwa Rika." He rubbed his face before eyes glanced to Jaehee, who gave him a questioning look. "Mr. Han? Is there a problem?" she asked, causing the male to nod. "No. Everything is fine. I was just studying the names of people who are in charge of this project…" He looked around the room, counting five people. "Is there anyone missing for today's meeting?" he asked the group as they looked at each other. "Yes, sir. Miss Kim is absent due to other business issues."

"Other business issues?" he questioned, raising a brow.

One male seemed to gulp before nodding his head slowly. "Y-yes. We aren't sure what it is since she doesn't usually associate her life with us. She told us last week that she would be unable to attend this with us, but she sends her apology."

"Will she be here next time?"

"She might. Miss Kim doesn't usually like to be in meetings because her ideas aren't usually appreciated. She may or may not. Oh! But don't worry about the project! She's very reliable with work so she will get it done."

Jumin furrowed his brow, tilting his head to the side, arms folded tightly. _Kim Rika.. A coincidence, it has to be._ "Thank you. Please tell her to reach me as soon as she can."

* * *

LUHL

Bubbles were everywhere, bouncing off of the surfaces they landed on rather than popping. _I hate these dense bubbles_ she thought to herself, shoving some out of her face and way to get through to the stairs leading to the second floor. As much as she loved having an actual house, no offense towards Jumin's old penthouse, the hassle of climbing up the flights of stairs annoyed her when she was constantly up, down, up, down, up. She hurriedly scurried up the stairs, soon out of the mess of bubbles that littered the entire living space, kitchen, dining room and spare bedrooms. Slowly now, she walked to a room, peeking her head in to see the nine-year-old occupied with staring into the mirror, head cocked to the side as the small Iphone sat next to her, playing music. Oh, but not just any music. The music from all the plays Zen had done these past few years on broadway and in the city. The older girl walked to her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "What are you doing, Areum?" she questioned.

Bright eyes darted to look up at the grown woman in the mirror, who played with the now short purple/black hair, which was thick and went a little above her shoulders. "Thinking."

"What are you thinking about?" she questioned softly.

"Becoming an actress. I really want to.. But i don't want to be like uncle Hyun. I want to be in big movies and be well known not stuck in Korean plays…"

"Honey. Everyone has to start somewhere. You could either take it slow with your talent like Zen did or you could go to an agency and audition for a medium part. You get what I'm saying, love?"

"I get that, mama. But I… I want Hyun to be proud of me. I want appa and you and Jhin to be proud of me.."

Sapphire walked in front of the little one, moving her chair so her daughter was also facing her. "Baby. We- all of us are proud of you. You're such an inspiring person for someone so young. Dad, Hyun, V, Yoosung, Jaehee, Luciel, Jhin and I.. we are all so proud of you, baby girl." She knelt down and kissed her nose, causing the younger girl to blush and smile in embarrassment. "Thank you, mom-"

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" A small boy ran into the room, shaking his head with a frown. His light brown hair was a tattered mess, going in each and every direction. "Bad bad baaaaad! Mom! Up!"

"Jhin, what's-"

"Please, mom! Pick me up!"

Sapphire stood up and noticed the boy only wearing his small boxer briefs, his pale skin covered in what looked like soap. She picked him up as she heard a high pitched barking, which turned into multiple barks. Her eyes stared at the doorway to see two puppys run in. One was a

Lhasa apso and one was a Korean Jindo. Both were drooling, tongues hanging out as they panted. Sapphire gave the other a soft glare, the boy reacting with a pout, shaking his mother. "Choni and Beta got out! I was feeding them treats! And they got out!"

"Why are you half naked?"

"...I just woke up from a nap and I say bye bye to my clothes while sleeping and I wake up like this! So i went in the kitchen to get a drink and i got scared because I heard a pop, pop, pop and pop! Some bubbles popped and got all over me and when i tried giving Choni the treat she pushed open the gate door and ran at me and Beta jumped on me and they both started liking me everywhere and I became slimy and gross and, _eomma,_ i want a bath now!"

Sapphire laughed and stared at the puppies who had regained control, both calmly sitting down on the floor, staring up at her with curious eyes. "Choni. Beta. Come on," she said, walking out with Jhin, who clung to her tightly, glaring at the dogs who followed them. The dogs soon lost interest and ran off to play with the bubbles downstairs. Sapphire entered the bathroom, setting her son down and turning on the tub, making sure the water was warm.

"Hotter!" he cheered. Sapphire glanced at him and clicked her tongue to the roof of her mouth. "Why do you like the water so hot?"

"So when I do burn myself one day it won't hurt because I'll be use to it, eomma!"

Sapphire giggled, and removed the last article of clothing on his body, putting him in the tub. "Bubbles?" he asked. Sapphire narrowed her eyes.

"Eomma's Had enough bubbles these past few days. I still need to clean up your bubbly mess downstairs."

"Eonni did it, too!" he complained, quickly shutting his mouth as Sapphire poured water on his head. He coughed and splashed her. "Not fair, mommy. I want appa to bathe me."

"Dad is busy at work right now, my love. You'll have to wait-"

"G-Gaah!" a deep voice yelped. Sapphire laughed and shook her head as she heard the deep voice mutter words as footsteps climbed up the steps. Soon, a tall figure stood in the doorway, dark hair falling in front of his eyes, hair looking a bit wet. His blazer was draped over his forearm, the white dress shirt and black vest fitting him snuggle. "So, I think it's safe to assume the bubbles will be joining us another night?" he asked, causing Sapphire to smile brightly. Jhin clapped and jumped out of the bath, running to his father who seemed shocked at the naked boy coming his way. "Appa!" he said happily, staring up at him and reaching to be picked up. Jumin set the blazer on the ground before picking him up and kissing his forehead.

"It's not very gentleman-like to be so naked in front of a lady," Jumin said to his son, who only folded his arms. "I want you to bathe me. Mommy won't put bubbles in bath."

"I think we can all agree that after yesterday, bubbles are something we do not want to interact with," he said with a slight frown, setting Jhin down, nudging him towards the bath. After a few stubborn minutes, he was sitting in the water playing with toys. Sapphire stood up and placed a hand on Jumin's chest, leaning up and placing a soft kiss on his cheek. "Welcome home, Jumin."

"It's good to be home." Jumin smiled and knelt down, rolling up his sleeves and grabbing the soap, rubbing it into a lather in Jhin's thick locks of hair. Rinse, wash hair again, rinse, wash body, rinse, take out, drain water, dry off. The usual routine of bathing his son. When the young boy was dried and had a nice blue onesie on, which had stars, Jumin and Sapphire headed to their room. Jumin loosened his tie, staring into the mirror above his dresser, seeing the words 'You don't look any less handsome today than last' written in the corner with black marker. He stared at the mirror, but now his eyes were on Sapphire's reflection. She sat on the bed, hair draping across her shoulders, a slight brown now since the turquoise dye had been fading, green eyes staring at his back, her face having a nice, white content smile. _She doesn't even notice that I noticed her_ he thought to himself. He took a deep breath, setting the tie on top of the brown dresser, tilting his head to the side while turning to face her. Her eyes met his and for a moment it was silent. Completely silent. Their eyes saying all the words that needed to be said, showing all the emotions that each had.

"I missed you."

"I know," Sapphire replied, standing up and walking to him, wrapping arms around his neck and staring into his eyes, hands sliding up his neck, allowing her fingers to curl into his thick hair, playing with his silky locks. His hands settled on her hips, sliding up her waist then to cup her back, pulling her closer, both swaying from side to side. "DO you still love me?" she asked in a playful yet soft tone, staring into his eyes while hers were lidded.

"Of course."

"Through thick and thin?"

"During sunny and rainy days."

"Through anything?"

"Through the cold and the heat, my queen."

"No matter what..?"

"Through fights, breaks and silent treatments. As long as I have this ring, you'll be mine, no matter what man you decide to be with in the end.. Take me to be yours, and I can promise you I'll always be yours, physically, mentally and emotionally." He slowly pressed his lips to her forehead. "I love you, Sapphire."

Her cheeks turned a bright pink, eyes softly closing, smile spreading across her face. "You remembered."

"As did you. I could never forget, even if I wanted to…"

"Neither could I, Juminie.."

Jumin blushed at the nickname and pinched her nose before pulling away. Areum walked into the room along with Jhin. both kids smiled and walked up to their parents. "Bedtime?" Jhin questioned. Sapphire nodded and picked him up while Jumin did the same with Areum, both walking to seperate bedrooms. Sapphire set her son down, his eyes trying to stay open long enough to see his mother. She leaned down and kissed his forehead, nuzzling his cheek while his arms wrapped around her neck. Sapphire smiled to herself, feeling the arms loosen until she pulled away easily, seeing her baby sleeping soundly. She brushed his hair back, kissing his forehead. "Mom loves you, baby. Goodnight, Jhin.."

* * *

LUHL

Jumin sat on the edge of the purple covered bed, story in his hand while the girl crawled into the bed, pulling the covers up to her chin. Jumin smiled and opened the book, stopping as a hand rested on his wrist. His eyes were met with grey ones that stared back happily. "Is something wrong, Areum?"

"I don't want you to read from that. I want you to tell me how you fell in love with eomma."

Jumin stared at her somewhat dumbfounded before reaching over and rubbing the top of her head. "Okay. okay, I'll tell you. But don't tell mom."

"I won't, appa."

Jumin got comfortable, laying next to her, back pressed against the headboard, Areum's head slightly resting on his chest, his slender fingers running through her hair. "We didn't agree on a lot of things, which caused arguments, whether it was work related or...with our personal life. But I realized that… it wasn't that she was annoying me, It was me not being able to tell what my emotions meant that was annoying me. I first assum- thought that it was confusion. But, as time went on and hard trials tried to pull us away, was when I confirmed I was deeply in love with her. She was mature when I couldn't bring myself to be mature-"

"Dad can't be mature?" she tiredly gasped with a smile and closed eyes. Jumin rolled his eyes and continued. "-and she fought for _us_ through everything. Not one thing kept us apart long term. She refused to give up. And when we tried together, we both saw how deeply in love with each other we were."

"Mmmm.. mom and you had fights..?"

"Many. more than I would like to admit to. But, I don't regret any of them. Because they were all lessons to us. They taught us some things. And taught us how to be stronger through the toughest of times." He inhaled deeply, leaning his head back and staring up at the ceiling, tongue licking his lips before his eyes closed. "I love your mother more than anything. I do, Areum. Don't ever doubt that for a second, okay?"

"Why so much?"

"..Why?" he asked, staring at her head, seeing her body move with each breath she took. "Well-"

"Because she loves you for you and not the money and looks, right, appa?"

"...You're right, Areum. How did you know?"

"...when you are stressed, you write things down and forget to throw it away. I found it. And kept it. So I can always remind you myself that momma will always love you. Even if you get grey hairs and wrinkles, appa."

Jumin smiled sweetly and kissed her head, pulling away from her and standing up. "You're smart, Areumi." He tucked her in and said goodnight, leaving the room and closing the door, barely leaving the door open. He walked towards Jhin's room to see Sapphire holding Jhin, who held on tightly to her. _He probably woke up when she went to leave.. Poor thing…_ He quietly walked passed, going into his study. He sat down in his chair and leaned back, turning to look out the window, seeing a breathtaking view. His phone rang, causing Jumin to groan. There was a rule, a rule he made up, that he wouldn't pick up work calls when home unless they were urgent and if they were urgent then they would call the phone in his study. But, he picked up anyway.

"Han Jumin-"

"Jumin."

He went quiet. "Luciel. Have you found anything?"

"Exactly why I called, boss!"

"And? What did you find?"

"Well, for starters, I just want to make sure I'm getting what was promised."

"Luciel, I didn't promise you anything, you work for me, you get paid anyway."

"I know!" he laughed out happily. "I just wanted it to sound like one of those secret spy movies. Like, confirmation before information-"

" _Luciel_."

"...Yeah. Right. Miss Kim. So, from what you told me earlier today, I don't think you're entirely off… I wasn't really able to get as much information as I'd like since we're limited with things we already know, but I did find out some juicy things. Most co-workers say she's like a _ray_ of sunshine but every now and then she'll slip and say something terribly morbid or very off putting, then play it off as if she had never said anything out of the ordinary. Her boss in her subdivision says that she hardly does work at their department building because she's too caught up in personal issues. She's, quote on quote, "not ready to leave somethings behind to someone else because she is worried they will mess up or break without her being there for long periods of time". And when I asked what he meant he just shrugged and told me to ask someone else. And I looked into her family tree a bit. Her mother is deceased, that's a fact. When you said her last name was Kim it got me questioning if she had the same last name as Yoosung, so I searched both family trees. No one in Rika's timeline has the last name of Kim. Not a soul. And since, from the earlier info we dug up about her, we know she was adopted, you would only imagine her to have the same last name as him and you're correct. I hacked into the adoption agency's system and had to go back many damn years ago but, since I'm like a pro at being a pro at this, it didn't take me all that long. After more things I found a picture of some blondie on a surveillance camera near the woods. At first i was hesitant but when I enhanced the image…."

"Was it her?"

There was a long pause and the atmosphere seemed to change drastically. "Yeah," Seven breathed out. Jumin felt his heart drop to the pit of his stomach before hearing the other speak more. "When signing papers she doesn't use the alias _Rika_ anymore, though. She uses Suseonhwa, which I assume is her real name or another alias."

"Suseonhwa was what was written down on the office whiteboard at work," Jumin announced, not having told Seven this part earlier in the day. "Kim Suseonhwa Rika." It was quiet again before Seven let out a somewhat dry and forced out laugh.

"Yah.. When you first told me this earlier I thought you were growing crazy because Jumin Han doesn't take these things into consideration. But after the research and all...I see that, uh.. That we might have a case on our hands, JuJu."

"Don't call me that."

"Too late. Anyways…. What do we do? We can't just tell the RFA-"

"Nothing. We don't do anything other than look into it more until we are 100% certain it's the same Rika."

"I agree… Fuck, if V found out…"

The thought of his best friend finding out his deceased fiance was still alive tore Jumin apart in two. The tears that would probably trickle down his face, the way he'd hide out in his room like he did before. All of it.. It would be a big fat mess that wouldn't be fixable that easily. "V won't find out until we know for certain," he repeated, earning a grunt from the other. "I appreciate you doing this, Luciel. Notify me immediately if you have any new information about this topic."

"Aye aye, cap'n!"

The call ended and Jumin leaned forward in his seat, a groan escaping his lips, his body hunched while elbows rested on his knees, hands dropping in between his legs, one hand holding the phone tightly. With a deep exhale, he brought his free hand up and ran it through his hair. This was unneeded stress that was definitely put on his shoulders. Stress he could live without. His eyes drooped down to stare at the lockscreen of his phone, revealing his wife and two kids baking in the kitchen, some flour on their faces and aprons, hair pulled back, well..pinned back for Jhin, and the kitchen looking like a mess. The ravenette leaned back and unlocked his phone, going into his notes and typing a quick note out.

 _Suseonhwa = Rika?_

 _Possibility = 35%_

 _Probability of being Rika? = too early for an answer_

 _Keep Luciel updated_

 _He'll keep me updated_

 _There… Areum won't be able to find it laying around if it's in my phone._ Jumin shot up as there was a knock on the door, slipping his phone into his pocket right as he saw the door open, reveal the green eyed beauty standing there with tired eyes. "Are you working, babe?'

"No," he replied, watching her walk towards him. He reached out and grabbed her wrist, pulling her closer to him and smiling. She lazily rested her forearms on Jumin's shoulders, Jumin wrapping his arms around her waist, head resting against her breasts. "Are you coming to take me off to bed?" he asked.

"Does it involve me carrying you like a baby?"

"I would hope so."

She broke out into a laugh, kissing the top of his head. "I was actually hoping I'd come in here, sneak a kiss or two and have you take me off to bed, preferably holding me like a baby," she stated, cupping his cheeks and making him look up at her as her lips showered his face in soft kisses. "Mwah. Mwah. Mwah. Mmmmmuah!"

"I think a kiss on the lips would be deeply appreciated and rewarded," Jumin whispered softly, which only caused her to nod, kissing his soft lips longingly and tenderly. Both pulled away and Jumin stared into her green eyes, reminding him of a grassy field on a sunny day. He stood up and picked her up, her legs wrapping around his waist and her arms wrapping around his neck, face burying in the crevice of his neck. Soon the two entered the room, the walls light blue and the bedding black, grey and white with golden lining on the edges of the covers. He set her down and crawled over her. Her fingers unbuttoned the first few buttons of his dress shirt before letting her cool hands enter, running up his chest and over his shoulders, his skin smooth and soft. "Will I be seeing you in the morning?" she whispered.

"Depends on how bad you want to see me."

"You know how bad I long to see your handsome face in the mornings, my king."

"Then you'll definitely see me.."

* * *

 _ **THERE YOU HAVE IT, THE FIRST CHAPTER OF Let Us Hate Love, SEQUEL TO LET ME LOVE YOU. I HOPE YOU GUYS ARE AS EXCITED AS I AM TO GO ON ANOTHER HEARTFELT, ANGSTY, SAD, ETC. JOURNEY WITH SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED MY STORIES COLLEGE AND MY BAND GOT IN THE WAY AND I HAVENT BEEN SO BUSY BUT I WILL TRY MY HARDEST TO UPDATE AT LEAST ONCE A WEEK WITH THIS STORY! ARE YOU GUYS READY?**_

 _ **BECAUSE I'M NOT!?**_


End file.
